Ya no perteneces a este lugar
by Gateway to infinite
Summary: No tenia mas que ir a volverlo a intentar, tocar la puerta, esperar, verlo de nuevo y tirarme a sus brazos con sollozos lastimeros. Su delantal de bordados estaba impecable y sus ojos dorados no delataban desvelos ni noches en vela. Su piel me hacia llorar porque el era especial, jodidamente especial. Riren/ Drabble/Mpre-g


_Cuando estuviste aquí antes_

 _No te podía ver a los ojos_

 _Eres como un ángel_

 _Tu piel me vuelve loco_

 _Tú flotas como una pluma_

 _En un mundo hermoso_

 _Y yo desearía ser especial_

 _Tú eres tan malditamente especial – Radiohead- Creep_

* * *

En una colina muy alta, un hombre desde la cima veía con ojos extraviados la humilde casa que había abajo. La botella de licor en su mano izquierda se movió frenéticamente hacia su boca y de un gran trago respiro profundamente y se arrastró hacia abajo casi descalzo hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta.

Ahí el barullo de una canción combinada con la interferencia de los otros canales fue escuchada, sobre todo los dulces susurros de un joven que siseaba la canción con un toque desafinado pero bajo para que no lo escucharan.

Levi volvió a tocar la puerta con sus nudillos y después la canción cambio, al reconocerla bajo la mirada y se paseó las manos por el rostro.

¿Cómo olvidar la canción que bailo en su matrimonio?

Al solo cantar un párrafo la persona que vive ahí, la quita y después habla.

-¡Ya voy! – pasos suaves y risas adentro le aseguran que nada ha cambiado.

Que patético

Un moreno abre la puerta con la mirada puesta en su mandil, pasea sus manos por la falda de bordados y se detiene al levantar la mirada.

Levi le ve y se desmorona.

Ladea la cabeza y da un paso tembloroso, tan torpe que inevitablemente cae a sus brazos. El castaño está sorprendido, sobretodo dolido.

Ese no es el hombre que conoció hace años, aquel que se afeitaba el rostro todos los días, el que utilizaba corbatas, o trajes de etiqueta, el hombre elegante que trabajaba como gerente de una empresa.

Ese no era su Levi.

Sin embargo, el incesante dolor en su pecho lo hizo querer adentrarlo y ayudarlo, no obstante se sacó tales ideas de la cabeza al verlo imposible y negó.

-E-E-Eren- el pelinegro tartamudeaba con los ojos entrecerrados, con la cara rasposa por el vello que no se afeitaba y las mejillas húmedas, Eren se despegó de sus brazos lentamente y lo dejo caer al piso de rodillas.

Sus pupilas se movían frenéticamente buscando respuesta, sus piernas temblaban y sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo casi muertas, lo hacían ver denigrante. No pudo sentir asco de sí mismo porque ya tenía suficiente.

El castaño algo arrepentido se arrodillo hasta su altura y lo acuno en sus manos en un suave intento de que parase. De que dejara de verse estúpido.

-Vu-vuelve – Con-conmigo – Entonces los primeros hipos y los lagrimones amargos comenzaron a caer, Eren negó con los ojos cerrados – E-Eren Ca-casate con-conmigo – Entonces arrastro su mano derecha lentamente a su bolsillo, de ahí un anillo blanco que decía su nombre fue movido tambaleantemente por esas manos blancas que se movían como si hubiera un terremoto en su interior, como si tuviera Parkinson en un día frio.

El anillo fue llevado a su dedo anular, Eren jadeo y lo manoteo fuertemente. Levi miro el anillo a metros de su cuerpo, en el piso, con el sonido sordo de su caída.

Eren lo volvió a acunar en sus manos y negó de nuevo.

- _Shh shh_ …. ¿No te oyes cariño? Nos divorciamos hace meses, es imposible – Pero Levi negó frenéticamente con la mirada acumulada en la lágrimas, sollozo bajito y hipo más repetitivamente hasta doblarse en sí mismo y tener a su ex marido como soporte. Pero Eren no lo dejo hundirse en su pecho, lo acerco a su rostro con una mirada dolida y apretó sus mejillas.

– E-Eren Yo-yo ¡Cambiare! Lo pr-prometo – su voz estaba muy quebrada, tomaba grandes tragos de saliva y trataba de sorberse los mocos como todo un vil pequeño que no tenía con que limpiarse.

Eren apretó los puños por sobre sus rodillas y dejo que sus ojos ardieran un poco

-Tú lo arruinaste Levi, tú me engañaste – y la cruda verdad que no quería escuchar de la persona que amaba lo hizo sentirse más miserable de lo que era, lo _engaño_ , se acostó con miles de mujeres, se lo hizo saber cómo un maldito imbécil, lo vio llorar por las noches pero no hizo nada, recuerda sus suplicas, las que decía que volvieran, que no tenía que hacerlo. Pero…. ¿lo escucho?

-E-Eren yo- el moreno acerco sus labios y lo beso suavemente, a Levi le supo a sal, a amargura, a tristeza. Al verlo así, se aferró a sus caderas con rapidez, como cuando estaban casados y le podía dar ese besos furtivos en donde quisiera, a la que hora que quisiera. Fue el que manejo el beso, el que absorbió la saliva del castaño, el mojo sus labios y acaricio sus dientes. Pero entonces al abrir sus ojos lo vio ahí, con sus hermosos ojos dorados, que reflejaban lo más puro de su corazón… Lástima.

Eren Jaeger le tenía lastima.

'El último beso'

Quiso apretarlo más, no separarse y volver a besarlo. Pero Eren lo empujo rápidamente y con las ojos dilatados muy cerca de sus boca susurro.

- _Tú ya no perteneces aquí_ – El pelinegro se quedó mudo, con los ojos en blanco – _Tu ya no eres_ _especial Levi, no para mí_ – y entonces acaricio el anillo de matrimonio que todavía no se quitaba, el que decía Levi, ese que tantas veces beso a escondidas cada vez que dormían –

Se levantó con dificultad, dio un paso hacia atrás pero el pelinegro lo agarro de sus piernas, enterró su rostro húmedo en su pantalón y entre suplicas pregunto.

-¿Ya no me amas? – Y el moreno, abrió los ojos como platos y se cubrió la boca enterrando un jadeo de dolor. Lo encaro con las manos enredadas en su mandil y lo miro a los ojos con valentía, pero aun así con miedo

-No – trago el gran nudo de su garganta y respiro trémulamente – Ya no te amo – y como si fuera dicho las palabras mágicas, Levi le soltó y volvió a su pose original.

Eren entro a su casa y con la puerta entre sus manos lo miro de nuevo

-No vuelvas por favor – dio un vistazo hacia adentro – No quiero que los niños vean a su padre en ese estado tan lamentable – Levi no pude responder – Yo…

-¡Mami! ¡Ya empezó la película! –se sobresaltó por la voz chillona y sonrió

-¡Y-Ya voy! – el oji-dorado borro su sonrisa al verlo, sin más que agregar le dijo adiós y cerró la puerta lentamente

Levi no se movió por minutos, después enterró las uñas en la puerta y la rasgo cayendo de rodillas de nuevo, la ira, la tristeza, el odio, el asco. Todos hacia él.

Miro la botella de alcohol que Eren rehuyó en darle un vistazo para no romper a llorar, la cogió en mano y dio otro gran trago. Al acabarla, se levantó tembloroso y dejo la botella al lado de la puerta delatando su condición en ese momento. Dio media vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos de sus desgastados jean y comenzó a subir la colina con un nudo y un revoltijo de sentimientos en la garganta y estómago.

El sol lentamente comenzó a bajar, y él pelinegro ya casi llegaba a la cima de la colina, sin embargo algo lo obligo a mirar hacia atrás, su mirada puesta en la ventana.

Eren Jaeger – barrio el suelo con la mirada por un momento, ya ni siquiera tenía el lujo de combinar su apellido con el moreno – cargaba en sus brazos a un pequeño viva imagen de su desagraciado padre. Eren lo tenía a la altura de su cabeza, su rostro hundido en su pequeño pecho con los hombros moviéndose repetitivamente. El niño no sabía que hacer más que acariciar el cabello marrón de su 'mami' que lloraba en silencio por algo que no quería recordar o por lo menos respirar.

Levi desvió la mirada.

Lo había hecho llorar de nuevo.

* * *

 **Playlist: Radiohead- Creep**

 **Perdonen, pero Levi se lo merecía :´V**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Si les ha gustado por favor dejar un review, les juro que anima un montón :3**

 **Besos~**

 **Gateway to infinite~**


End file.
